pokemonsolarlightlunardarkfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Chai-Tao
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Pokemon Solar Light & Lunar Dark Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse For things already in the official series, like types, old moves, and abilities, can we just link to those articles on Bulbapedia? Or should we recreate those pages on this wiki? Wilink 18:21, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Test Hi. I'm sorry I haven't been able to help as much as I'd like to. I created a page for Budcheep as a test, and I think I've gotten most of the information correct, but I couldn't find the weight, height, species, and base exp. The location and pokedex entries are also missing. I used the herovor page as a source, but I can't seem to change the main information box to the correct color, or any of the borders. If you find any other mistakes, please tell me. I'd really like to help more, and knowing how to do these kinds of things would help me a lot. Wilink 18:11, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tao, it's somebody. Could you give me some hints on how to create/edit pages about the fakemon? I'm really wanting to be usefull, and the wiki's perfect for that! Thanks,Me.somebody 14:31, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tao! Thanks for the hints, I found them on the forum. I've starte to edit the orgin of the fakemon, like Lavenrina, Wrapho and some others. I'll be doing more soon! 19:16, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tao, I need help using the Pokemon Template to create an article. Robinsu 21:32, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Robinsu